Vinicius and Tom's Adventures
Vinicius and Tom's Adventures is a Brazilian-American 2016 animated TV series by Globo Television and Marvista Entertainment. Plot The forces of evil, especially Alchemor, scatter treasures across the world's nations. It's up to Vinicius and Tom to find the treasures! Episodes (Days leading up to the Olympics) #Brazil Nuts #Big Trouble in Little Argentina #The Traitor Amonst Chilean Spies #When In Paraguay #Uruguayan Power Outage #Venezuela is My Soul #Don't Cry For Me, Ecuador #Colombia Pictures #Peruvian Masque #Bolivar #French Guyane #Guy of Guyana #To Kill A Mockingbird in Suriname #Horses See The Lady, South Africa #Lesotho Man #Athlete From Botswana #Swaziland Roll #Rats of the Central African Republic #Angola! Ole! #Mozambiquan Monster #The Dracula of Kenya #Tanzanian Petrification #Timefrozen in Egypt #Mali Mall #Alchemor is in Senegal #Cape of Verde #Moroccan Spices #Algeria Maniacalness #Nasty Illegal Money From Tunisia #Elf of the Ethiopians #DJ Djibouti #In Burundi, Burn! #RIval of Rwanda #Do-Gooder of Libya #Niger Power #Nigeria Under Attack #Cameroon of the Sun #Trophy of the Golden Ghanaian #The Coast of Ivory Coast #Ghost is Go in Togo #Democratic Call of Congo #Congoan Coal #Namibian Nazi #Eritrean of Evil #Alchemor Arrives to Gabon #Equatorial Guinean #Guineas #The Guinean-Bissaun #Gambian Gamble #Malawi Malaria #Sudan Magic #South Sudan is New #Madagascar Mauled #Chat, Chad! #Mauritania's Superstars #Mauritius of the Seas #Ben of Benin #Sierra Leone Alone #Not So Burkina Faso! #Liberian Library of Ebola #Zambian Zombies # The End of Kenya #Zimbabwe Zapped #Seychelles on the Sea Shore #Comoros Cursed to Live #The Horn of Somalia # Maldives Malevolent Dives #Israeli Bible #Lebanon Lies #Iraq War #Iran Civil Fight #Syria Serial Killers, the Jihads #Turkey, Turkey! #Dubye-Bye in UAE #Saudi Arabic Nonsense #Hit Me, Yemen, One More Time! #Oman of Man #Too Late in Kuwait #Qatar's Guitar #Bahrain Reigns #Pakistan Perishes #Afghan Artist of War #Indian Bollywood Musical Episode! #Indonesia in Big Danger #Rescued in Japan #Chinese China #Legend of the Dictator of Russia #Kazakh Boar Rat #Tajikis #Kyrgyzstani Power #Armor from Uzbekistan #Return to North Korea #South Korea in Danger! #Who's the Girl of Laos? #Turkmenistan on Fire! #Millennium at Vietnam #Cambodia Calmed #Thailand Ties Up #Myanmar or Burma? #Bangled in Bangladesh #Nepal Napalm #102 Episodes in Bhutan # Sri Lankan Bride-Kidnapper #The Malaysian Record-Breaker #Sing, Singapore... #Brunei Browns # Philippines His Name Be... #Micronesia Minis #Australian Adventure #Guam Games #For New Zealand! #Papua New Guinean Misunderstanding #Earthquake in Fiji #Rioting at Vanuatu # Marshall of the Marshall Islands # Tuvalu Troublesomes # The Beast of Panama # Haitian Chaos # Trinidads of Tobago # Guatemalan Mayhem # Guns of El Salvador # Honduran Civil War II # Sailing to Barbados # Jamaican Reggae! # Cuban Missile Crisis # Look at Bahamas # Dominican Republican # The Happiness of Dominica # St. Lucia of Light # St. Vincent and the Grenades # St. Kitts and Never # The Treasure of Costa Rica # Happy in Belize # Too Expensive in Antigua and Barbuda # Rocket into the Aruban Space # Curacao Hearts # Mexican Heatwave # Canadian Magic # USA Forever... # Trapped in the Bermuda Triangle # Game Show in Spain # Icelandic Doom # Norway, No Way! # Sweden Sweets # Denmark Deadly Sins # Germany's Army # Italy Retaliates # Belarus in Big Boiling Water # Vatican # San Marine # Monaco Coal # The France Company # Switzerland Swing # The Austrian Singing Competition # Hungry in Hungary # Greece Tears Apart # Bulgarian Wrath # Romanian Vampiric Horror Story # Adventure in Moldova # Latvian Lists # East of Estonia # Lithuania's Last Days # Ukraine Under The Dome # Albania in Altitude # Croatian Coat # Cruel Serbian! # Bosnia and Herzegovina in Mayhem # Catastrophe in Slovenia # Slovakia in Troublesome Mayhem # Czech Republic R.I.P. # Netherlands Neverland # Belgium's Statues of Bronze # Luxembourg Luxury # Irish Jig # Finished in Finland # Macedonia Maces! # Mashup in Montenegro!! # Meeting the Previous Mascots in the UK # Alchemor Appears # All the Treasures Found # Battle # Fight # Violent # War # Swordfight # Gunfight # Axefight # Macefight # Bow-and-arrowfight # Final Battle # End, Part 1 # End, Part 2 # End, Part 3 # End, Part 4 # End, Part 5 # End, Part 6 # End, Part 7 # End, Part 8 # End, Part 9 # End, Part 10 # End, Part 11 # End, Part 12 # End, Part 13 # End, Part 14 Category:2016 Summer Olympic Games Category:TV Series Category:Upcoming TV series